Peter's Journey/Issue 53
Seconds after the scream the rest of the group at camp hear it “what was that?” asked a scared Judy “John, Falco, Shannon with me” said Scott as he grabbed his machete, John grabbed his hatchet, Falco picked up his bat and Shannon lifted her axe. The four then ran towards the noise “it was coming from the river” said John “Nathan’s still there” said Shannon “no” yelled Falco as he sped up, overtaking the three of them. Just under ten minutes later they got to the river to see Nathan being eaten alive by two walkers, Falco swung his bat at one of the walkers, Scott came up behind him and lunged his machete into the walkers head, “Nathan” cried John as he knelt beside Nathan who now dead “I’m sorry” said Scott, just then Falco vomited as he looked down at Nathan’s remains, which wasn’t a lot, as the walker ate right into his intestines and upper body “you know what we have to do” said Scott “do it then” said John as he stood up beside Falco. Scott then took out his Desert Eagle and shot Nathan in the head. Back at camp the group where all waiting anxiously, when the gunshot was heard they all jumped, most of them realising that it was Nathan, Judy then started to cry when the four returned with Nathan’s remains, she then ran straight towards them as they went underneath the wire and set him by the side of it. “What happened?” asked Sarah as she came towards them “we found him by the river, two walkers...” “oh no” said Shannon let’s get back to the campfire, we’ll make him a proper burial, when Peter and Jess get back” said Scott, “shouldn’t they be back already?” asked Henry who was up on watch “what about those three?” asked an awkward Michael “they belong with us” said Scott as he stood up quickly and walked into his tent. An hour passed and they had dug a grave for Nathan, and had a short ceremony beside Ben’s grave. Back at the camp Sarah and Shannon where sitting up on watch while the others where awaiting Peter and Jess’s return. “How’s you?” asked Shannon “I’m doing alright, but I can feel it getting stronger” said Shannon as she looked out into the forest “Peter and Jess will be back soon, they can give yuo medication” said Shannon “and what’ll that do? Waste their time, that’s what” replied Sarah “I don’t follow” said Shannon “I’m dying and the sooner everyone realises that the better. Medication won’t do anything to stop me from it and it’ll only be wasting your resources.” Said Sarah “you’re not telling us something, I can tell with that look” questioned Shannon “I’m getting weaker by the day, I’ll give me a month if even” said Sarah “what?” asked Shannon “probably less actually, but please don’t say anything” said Sarah “why didn’t you say something before this?” asked Shannon “because I’m only putting more pressure on Peter and Scott and now with Nathan dead, I’ll not be here much longer so Peter and Scott will need all the help they can get, all I’m asking is that you support them in anyway. I know it’s a big ask but I also know that you r a good help to the group and contribute the best that you can, but you need to step up a bit more.” Said Sarah “I know I do, we’ve lost too many people in almost a year, and more recent Jamie, Ben, Jack, Alice, and now Nathan. John, Judy and Falco will most likely leave us, where they’ll go I don’t know” said Shannon. Just then a rustling was heard in the distance, Shannon stood up and looked through the binoculars and saw that it was Peter and Jess “their back” she shouted down. Sarah then stood up but started to wobble “just a bit dizzy, that’s all” she said. Back on ground Peter and Jess came into sight “you two with me” said Scott as he picked Michael and Laura, Henry went as well however, as they came closer Henry ran towards Peter, he then dropped his things and the pair embraced in a hug “we thought you two where goners” said Scott as he hugged Peter and Jess “everything go alright?” asked Peter, Scott remained silent then “what happened?” asked Jess “We...we lost Nathan” said Scott “what?” asked a shocked Peter “he was attacked by walkers down by the pond” added Scott “and the other three?” asked Peter “still here, but their hanging on by a thin line” said Scott “we can’t lose them” said Peter. Just then the three walked back into camp, Henry, Laura and Michael had already brought the supplies back “what’d you get?” asked Sarah “not now” replied Peter, “by the grave” said Scott as he pointed towards the graves, Peter then walked towards them. As he got nearer John and Falco stood up “you’re back then” said John “I’m so sorry” said a sympathetic Peter “are you?” asked Falco “easy up” said John “yes, Nathan was a good friend and a good team member and a great leader” said Peter “you never took co come along for the ride!” yelled Falco come along for the ride!” yelled Falco come along for the ride!” yelled Falco “that is not true” replied Peter “look, I don’t want to argue over this, we’ve made our mind up. We’re leaving.” Said John Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues